


To Think We Were This Close

by hannamona (chloebeale)



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 15:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chloebeale/pseuds/hannamona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short ficlet. Mona dies in Hanna's arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Think We Were This Close

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I'll write something happy for this pairing eventually.

The pain was unlike anything she had ever experienced before. Sharp, colorful, intense. Mona heard the gun go off but she didnt realize that she'd been hit. As her legs gave out from under her, the last thing she heard was her own name from the lips of the person she held most dear.

When Mona woke up, she wasn't aware of how long she'd been out. Hanna's arms were around her, those blue eyes leaking with tears. That searing pain returned and Mona clutched her side. She looked down at her hand which was now slick with her own blood.

"Hanna..." Her breath was shallow and she could taste copper on her tongue.

Hanna's jaw clenched and she leaned in closer, stroking Mona's sweaty cheek as she looked at her with deep concern.

"The ambulance is on its way, just hold on." Hanna told her desperately, taking off her jacket and pressing it against Mona's bleeding side, trying to keep pressure on it.

"Hanna, I love you." Mona choked out, a tear spilling down her cheek.

"I love you, too," Hanna assured her, wiping the tear away. "It's going to be okay, Mon."

It took a great deal of energy for Mona to shake her head.

"No, I'm _in_  love with you." She clarified, looking up at Hanna through tearful brown eyes.

If she was going to die, she wanted to do it in Hanna's arms.

Hanna's face contorted from pain to confusion and back again. She sobbed, pressing her forehead against Mona's shoulder. Mona could feel her warm tears soaking through her shirt. She knew she wasn't going to last much longer. Things were getting blurry and everything was spinning.

"Can you kiss me before I go?"

Mona's voice trembled as she asked for this final act of love. This was her last chance.

Hanna didn't hesitate, lifting her head from Mona's shoulder. Still pressing her hand into her side, she used the other to stroke the side of Mona's face. She leaned in and kissed her slowly, allowing every bit of affection she felt for the other girl to seep into the kiss. Hanna could feel Mona's lips growing cold. She pulled away to look at her, to beg her to just hang on, for her, please.

Her breath shallow, Mona's eyelids fluttered open and shut a few times. She licked her dry, crackling lips.

"To think, we were this close to having it all..."

Her hand squeezed Hanna's.

It happened all at once. Mona's hand went limp, her chest still, her eyes open and unblinking. Hanna's head fell against Mona's chest and she sobbed loudly, holding the other girl's hand desperately in hers, as if holding it would somehow bring her back. Hanna didn't feel Emily's arms around her. She didn't hear the sound of the sirens approaching. Mona was gone and nothing else mattered. Nothing would ever be the same again.


End file.
